The Love of Vorador
by LadyJanos265
Summary: Vorador met a young fledgling named Adrienne. And he is already starting to have feelings for her.Will it last?
1. Adrienne

They were getting to close. She was only a fledgling, why did they want her dead so badly? As she ran she saw the bodies of the less fortunate vampires on the spikes. Held high so everyone could see what Sarafan did to their "vampire scum".  
  
She sent out the Whisper once again, 'please someone help me! Anybody!'  
  
Turning down a path in the forest she came to a halt. She had just run into a dead end. She looked back and forth for a place to run but none were found. She was trapped.  
  
The Sarafan laughed as they drew near her. "No place to run? No place to hide?"  
  
Just as one Sarafan got very close to her he dropped dead to the ground. The mist covered his body completely.  
  
All their eyes widened. "Bobby?! What did you do to him you little wrench?!"  
  
Just as they drew up close to her again three more fell to the ground dead. Their throats looked like clawed open.  
  
"You will not harm her, you human cattle!" Just then a vampire appeared right in middle of the mist. When they saw him they drew back slightly.  
  
"That's the vampire Vorador! I could recognize that face anywhere!" The other soldiers stood in shock. All of them heard of the vampire Vorador and his ways to deal with those who stood up to him.  
  
The girl watched amazed as Vorador stepped forward the soldiers would step back. It looked like some funny kind of dance. Except one side was holding weapons and the other side fangs.  
  
"Lets get out of here!" All the soldiers turned and ran as fast as they could away from the older vampire.  
  
Vorador sighed, normally he would have gone after them and killed them but he wasn't in the mood tonight. He turned and looked down at the girl. "You're a fledgling are you not?"  
  
She stood to her feet slowly, looking him over. He had dark green skin and dark golden eyes. And his ears, any normal person would say they looked strange but to her, looked very cute. And he was a noble from the looks of it.  
  
"Yes I am." She nodded her head slowly.  
  
Vorador looked her over. 'Not a bad looking girl.' She had blond hair and green eyes that reminded him of his very own skin color 'Talk about irony.'  
  
"What is your name child?" he said softly as he tilted his head to the side watching her. It wouldn't do if he scared her out of her wits.  
  
"Adrienne, my name is Adrienne sir." She slowly gained back her composer slightly as she held her head high.  
  
He looked her over once again. "I never have seen a vampire like you dear lady. All I ever seen has dark hair and eyes. But you have light hair and eyes."  
  
She smiled slightly," If I may say sir. I have never seen a vampire such as yourself either." She blushed slightly.  
  
He blinked his eyes surprised, no one ever talked back to him or made a comment about his appearance. "Is my appearance disgusting to you?" He raised, I guess you could say, eye ridge.  
  
She shook her head. "No sir. I find you a very interesting person. I've heard of you."  
  
He nodded his head slowly, thinking things over. "All good I hope?"  
  
She shrugged," Mostly how much your blood thirsty." He smiled, showing off the longest pair of fangs she ever seen in her life.  
  
Vorador shook his head when he saw where her vision lay. "You can say at my mansion tonight. There is a room you can stay in." She smiled up at him and walked up to him.  
  
He held out his hand to her. "Please take my hand." Nodding, she took his hand gently. He paused a moment and let one of his claws run over the back of her hand. Her skin was soft under his powerful claw. It seemed so frail.  
  
She looked up at him, wondering why he was waiting. He shook his head to clear it and made them disappear and reappear at the steps to his mansion.  
  
"Your home. It's beautiful sir." Vorador smiled at her, "Thank you my dear now lets get inside before it starts to rain."  
  
Both of them walked in. Adrienne stood in the doorway looking over the main hall of the mansion. 'This place in huge!' Vorador chuckled at her open mouth expression. "You might just catch a fly in the pretty little mouth of yours."  
  
Adrienne went crimson and closed her mouth, looking at him through lowered lashes. Vorador felt a stirring in his pants but he shrugged it off. 'This isn't good," Vorador shifted his feet slightly.  
  
She caught sight of some vampires walking in the shadows. They were looking at her for sure but they disappeared before she could focus on them. Vorador looked at her," You can stay in my room with me. Don't worry I won't bite. Not unless you want me too." He laughed as he walked down one of the many hallways.  
  
Adrienne stared then ran after him to two large doors. He opened the doors and walked in.  
  
The room was amazing. Gothic windows with stained glass colors shown brightly. They painted haunting colors against the stone floor. Expensive rugs were here and there in the room. The fireplace was lit to have a faint glow.  
  
She could hear him shifting around and then she heard someone laying down on a bed.  
  
She turned and looked at it. It was a beautiful four poster bed with hard red curtains and comforter. And Vorador was under the covers on one side of the bed. She was guessing he was just dressed from the waist down because she could see his chest. Allowing her eyes to run over his chest and body from what she could see. He was unusual but special.  
  
She took off her coat and climbed in between the sheets, looking at him. "Will you allow me to do something sir?"  
  
He raised an eye ridge then nodded that she could.  
  
She reached out and ran her hand over his ears. They went up slightly as she continued to feel and look them over. The pressure in his pants increased slightly. He started to squirm slightly and she dropped her hand.  
  
"Why are your ears like that?" Vorador shrugged as he looked at her. "they were like this for as long as I remember. Now lets sleep."  
  
They both laid down. Adrienne went right to sleep while Vorador watched her silently. He turned over and finally got to sleep as the first rays of day flowed in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked my first chapter. Please review if you liked it. 


	2. Magnus, Sebastian, Faustus, and Marcus!

When Adrienne awoke the next morning something heavy was thrown over her body. She squirmed slightly and looked at what it was.  
  
Vorador's arm was thrown over her waist and his face was pressed into her back as he snored slightly. Adrienne giggled and stroked his ears, which rose slightly to meet her touch. Vorador snorted slightly and pulled her closer.  
  
She gently touched his arm that was tightly wrapped around her.  
  
At her touch he slowly opened his eyes. He folded his ears back and yawned. Even in that brief yawn it showed his large fangs clearly. He pulled away and slowly got out of the bed.  
  
Adrienne looked over his back with clearly showed the muscles.  
  
She adverted her eyes when he told her to. And when she turned back around to face him in was dressed is a rather nice shirt and pants. (Think of the shirt from Blood Omen 1)  
  
"Wait here." He walked out for a few minutes then walked back in with a blue dress for her. "Oh thank you Vorador." Vorador gave a half smile and handed it to her. "I believe it will fit you nicely."  
  
Walking out the room so she could change, he walked into his study. There instead of his usual goblet of blood were two. He guessed it was already known in his mansion that Adrienne was there. In fact he had no doubt at all.  
  
Adrienne walked in slowly as she took everything in. Vorador smiled at her expression. "Adrienne, my dear, please take a seat please." She nodded and sat down in one of the armchairs and took the goblet that was offered to her.  
  
She took a sip and smiled." It's very good. Thank you." He nodded," I always have a constant supply." (And you know what I mean)  
  
Adrienne looked at him," So what are we going to do today sir?"  
  
Vorador chuckled," You're going to meet some other vampires my sweet."  
  
"Other vampires?" she asked. "They are more in this house?"  
  
Vorador laughed," Of course my dear. This place is a sanctuary to all vampires."  
  
Just then a few male vampires walked in. Their names being Magnus, Sebastian, Faustus, and Marcus.  
  
I know very short chapter. But I was in a hurry. I will need five reviews to cont. So please review! And tell me some of your ideas! 


	3. Brotherly Fights and Night Kisses

All the boys walked in and just stopped. They all stared wide-eyed at Adrienne as she smiled.  
  
"Father? Who is this girl?"  
  
Vorador felt a growl start to come up his throat but he held it down. "Her name is Adrienne. She is a fledgling."  
  
Marcus sat on the side of her chair and smiled brightly. "A pleasure to meet you Miss. Adrienne. Tell me are you seeing anyone at the moment?"  
  
Sebastian knocked Marcus out of the way and grabbed Adrienne's hand. He lifted it up to his lips and smiled as he kissed it. "Nice to meet you my dear. Tell me are you busy tomorrow?"  
  
Faustus rammed his shoulder into Sebastian who fell on Marcus who was trying to get up. They both fell on the ground with a groan.  
  
Faustus grinned and put a arm around her shoulders. "How nice to meet you. Tell me...where have you been all my life?" He went to kiss her when he was shoved away onto the floor, joining his brother and friend.  
  
Magnus smiled sweetly at her. "Tell me my sweet. Are you free tonight for dinner? I would love to take you out."  
  
Just then all of the other boys tackled him and they were pulling in a large fight on the floor of the room.  
  
Vorador didn't know either to laugh at them for their stupidity or be angry at them for putting the moves on his woman.  
  
'Wait..my woman? Since when did I think of her as mine?!'  
  
The boys rolled across the floor, nearly pulling in Adrienne herself. She was knocked out of her chair and straight into Vorador's lap. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before he could even think about what he was doing.  
  
There was snapping and growling coming from the floor as the boys fought it out not noticing the look Vorador and Adrienne were sharing.  
  
Vorador felt as if he was in a trace as he stared into her beautiful eyes. They seemed so endless to him. As if he could fall in and never get out again.  
  
Adrienne smiled slightly up at him and snuggled up to him. His ears when straight up as his eyes widened. But he patted her back gently as he watched his children make fools of themselves. He heard her sigh and he looked down at her.  
  
She looked up at him," I can hardly believe they came from you. Your so different than them. Your so serious and intense but they aren't..at all like you."  
  
Vorador chuckled and before he could stop himself and nuzzled against her throat and jaw. A very faint purring sound came from his throat as he nipped slightly at her neck.  
  
Adrienne closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling. Vorador wasn't as open to feeling like his sons but he did show it in his moves.  
  
He smiled then looked at his sons a moment before snorted slightly and looked back at her," How about we go for a walk?"  
  
She nodded and stood up.  
  
Vorador stood and took her hand and they both walked out the room. The boys didn't even notice they left as they were still fighting.  
  
They walked all day long. Vorador showed off his mansion with pride evident in his voice. Adrienne smiled as she followed him. 'He truly loves his home.'  
  
It was nightfall when they got back. They were laughing and smiling, walking up the stairs.  
  
The moonlight made it seemed as if Adrienne glowed. Vorador stared at her with wide eyes and a open mouth.  
  
'He looks so scary but he is so sweet.' She smiled.  
  
Then slowly she leaned forward and kissed him gently. Instantly Vorador wrapped his long arms around her and deepened their kiss.  
  
Her mouth tasted sweet and her mouth was soft under his. He pulled her tightly to him, letting their bodies mold together.  
  
He pulled away slowly and smiled down at her. When she smiled back up at him, he nuzzled the side of her face gently as his claws traced down her back.  
  
Then in the light of the moon, he pulled her into another kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how did you like this chapter? Give me some ideas on what you think. I want reviews. So please write me and tell me what you think. 


	4. Kain and Sons

She awoke in her room. Vorador gave her one for herself last night after stealing another kiss from her. He had the softest lips she ever felt and he was so kind to her.  
  
His sons were getting abit bold though. They all asked for a date over three times and some were going on four. She might just have to run every time she saw one. She also knew that Vorador was not too happy about his son's behavior. In fact he was furious, ever since she kissed him, he marked her as his.  
  
Sitting by the fireplace in her rooms, she sipped at the blood in the glass she had. Her birthday was coming up but she doubted any of them knew. Except Marcus. He was the only one that didn't hit on her every time she walked by. Then the unexpected happened, Kain and his sons came to Vorador's mansion.  
  
They all walked in, in perfect unison, like they owned the place. Each with a face that could strike fear into the bravest of men. All wore an armor of sorts with a cape with a color and symbol for each man. Kain himself led them with the Soul Reaver at his hip.  
  
Adrienne watched from the shadows so she couldn't be seen. Vorador and his sons all stood at the other end of the room in a row, facing Kain. It reminded her of a face off.  
  
As if Kain sensed her, he looked around the room slowly but not quite able to locate her. The only one that knew she was there was Vorador and his sons who would sneak looks in her direction. They knew she was there but not sure where exactly where. They discussed some things when Kain and his sons got up to Vorador and his. Magnus who wasn't in there before, busted through the door, making it hit right into Adrienne's side.  
  
Magnus looked behind the door then walked to his brothers. He looked back at the door and smiled," Adrienne why don't you come out?"  
  
Vorador slapped his forehead and shook his head.' Why does my son have to be so stupid?'  
  
Kain and his sons all turned to look at the shadows.  
  
She gulped and stood to her feet and walked calmly out the shadows into the light where they could see her. Vorador smiled at her when he saw the reactions on Kain and his sons.  
  
Their mouths were all hanging open and their eyes were wide as they watched her.  
  
Dressed in a blood red dress, her whitish hair pulled up into an elegant do, she walked slowly to Vorador.  
  
Everyone followed her with their eyes as she stood by Vorador, who wrapped an arm around her, basically stating clearly that she was with him.  
  
Kain's sons couldn't take their eyes off her, even Kain had a hard time not staring at the beautiful creature in front of them.  
  
They continued to talk for a while. Somewhere along the line she laid her head on Vorador's shoulder. He looked down at her a smiled mentally. Vorador's sons stood protectively by her side. Even though she was a fledgling and a girl, they would protect her to the death if need be.  
  
It was easy to tell that all Kain's sons wanted her. Even Kain looked very interested in the girl.  
  
Vorador laid his ears back as he watched all this. He was mad but he also knew deep down that he didn't think Adrienne would leave him for one of Kain's sons or even Kain himself.  
  
He ran his hand over her hair as she dozed off slightly on his shoulder. He then knew something that surprised him and scared him at the same time.  
  
He loved her.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how did you like this chapter? I know it took me along time to write it but I been abit busy. I want 3 reviews before I write the next chapter. Lol.write me soon! 


	5. Dumah Got Knocked Out

Thank you all for your reviews! I been abit busy but I'm back to writing~ yay! So as you remember Kain and his sons just came to Vorador's mansion and met the beautiful, Adrienne. Lets see what with happen this time!  
  
  
  
  
  
All the clan leaders were ten times worse than Vorador's sons. Everywhere she went, one of them came up. Personally she was getting tired of it.  
  
All of a sudden Dumah appeared beside her, smiling.  
  
'What is he up to?'  
  
He grinned at her. "Such a beautiful day isn't it?"  
  
Adrienne nodded her head slowly.  
  
Dumah slowly snaked his arm around her slightly, his hand at the small of her back.  
  
Her eyes widened as she felt his hand go lower until it rested on her butt.  
  
She turned around and punched him straight in the nose, making him fall over to railing and into the swamp below.  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
Everyone rushed out. "What happened?! Did you scream!? We heard a woman's scream!"  
  
Adrienne jerked her thumb in the direction of the railing. Raziel walked over and looked down at his younger brother who was lying unconscious in the hole his body made in the swamp ground. "Damn! What happened to him?"  
  
Adrienne straightened out her dress," He learned the lesson of action and reaction."  
  
Dumah slowly came back as he put his hand on his nose. "I think you broke my nose!"  
  
Vorador, Kain, and everyone else looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
Faustus was laughing his butt off. "Dumah got his butt kicked by a woman!"  
  
Dumah hissed at Faustus and started to chase him around the mansion.  
  
All of Kain's sons looked abit scared of her now that she proved that she would stand up to even Dumah.  
  
Marcus looked at her," Exactly what did he do to you?"  
  
She looked at him," Dumah decided to have a feel of my rear end. So I punched his lights out."  
  
Kain's sons all thought the same thing at the same time. 'A very bold man he was.'  
  
Vorador growled lowly in his throat and walked behind Adrienne when the others had left. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her tightly as he growled into her neck slightly.  
  
Adrienne smiled and tilted her head slightly, letting Vorador nip and kiss her neck as she leaned against him.  
  
He groaned as he put his hands on her hips and pulled them back against his. "I hate it how they look at you. Even Kain wants you."  
  
She turned and looked up at him.  
  
He growled," I want you as mine! And mine alone!"  
  
She smiled," Then take me."  
  
Smiling, he lifted her up in her arms as he carried her to his bedroom.  
  
When he sat her down he looked at her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Nodding as she kissed him. "Yes more than anything."  
  
Vorador kissed back hungrily as he pushed her back on the bed and laid on top of her, kissing her.  
  
"You know once we do this that you will be marked as mine and that if anyone touches you that it will be as if insulting me."  
  
She nodded as she pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
That night both their hearts beated in unison.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how did you like this chapter? I want 4 reviews before I cont. ( so please send in the reviews. 


	6. The Next Day

I thank you all for the reviews! *Gives everyone a LoK plushie * I hope you like this chapter! I know I haven't been writing for along time but I been busy back in school so it took me awhile to get some free time on my hands. But here I am.Writing another chapter for my fans (which isn't many) But on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She awoke curled up next to a warm, solid body.  
  
'It smells like spices of sorts.' She opened her eyes and looked up at the sleeping Vorador. The smile on his face a pleasant sight to see.  
  
As she slowly kissed his chest, his eyes opened up and his golden eyes stared down at her containing so much love that it nearly scared her.  
  
"I can't believe your mine. I nearly thought you would like one of mine or Kain's sons."  
  
She smiled and kissed him deeply to prove that she would have chosen him no matter what.  
  
Vorador sighed against the kiss and moaned into it.  
  
They embraced each other slowly and she let Vorador roll over on top of her. And just as things were about to heat up, the door opened and Marcus walked in.  
  
"Hey dad everyone is waiting for.." He stared at both of them staring at him.  
  
"Holy Sh..!" Slams the door closed.  
  
Adrienne laughed," I think we've been discovered."  
  
Vorador sighed and nodded the petted the mark on her neck that marked her as his and his alone. The mark was permanent until his own death but after he died it would fade away.  
  
They got dressed slowly, each one watching the other with a smile. Even a blind person could tell that they were in love.  
  
Vorador watched as she wore a dress what showed off the mark on her neck proudly.  
  
'She is proud to wear my mark. It makes me glad to know she does.'  
  
He wrapped his arm tightly as he nuzzled and licked her neck all down the hall as she giggled.  
  
"Are you gonna keep this up?" she giggled again.  
  
He mumbled against her neck," You better believe it. Your mine! And I'm gonna show it!"  
  
He then remembered what Marcus told him the day before. Tomorrow was her birthday and he planned a perfect surprise for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know..A very short chapter but I didn't have a choice in the matter. I have a ton of homework to do. * sighs* But anyway give me some reviews and I'll cont. with the story and tell me what you think about it. 


	7. Birthday Surprise...and Dumah gets hit a...

Thanks for all those that reviewed.I'm afraid this might have to be a short chapter though * sigh* Anyway..on to the story! And thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorina woke up with a smile on her rosy lips. Yesterday was hilarious, Kain and his sons were all in a bad mood when they saw that Vorador had taken her. Kain wasn't even speaking to Vorador at the moment, neither was his sons. Marcus still was red every time he looked at his father and Adrienne. But for some reason all the flirting just increased all the more, as if they could win her away from Vorador.  
  
As she got up she looked around for the one person who made her heart soar. But Vorador was nowhere in sight. She shrugged and got dressed in a simple yet beautiful baby blue dress. After doing a few touch ups on her hair and face, she walked out the door.  
  
Looking around she didn't hear or see anyone around.  
  
'That's strange. Normally Vorador's and Kain's sons are tearing up the place.'  
  
She searched around for a good thirty minutes before she made her way into the main hallway.  
  
As she looked around she noticed black rose petals on the ground.  
  
'What are rose petals doing here?'  
  
After noticing that they left a trail, she followed the petals till they reached a door that she never been into. She knew it was Vorador's private study but that was all.  
  
Putting her ear against the door she heard movement on the other side.  
  
'Well someone or something is on the other side of this door.'  
  
She opened the door slowly and walked into the darkened room.  
  
'It seems like no one's here. I don't feel anyone's presence.'  
  
Suddenly the lights came on and Vorador, Kain and all the boys were standing around her, smiling.  
  
"Wha.? Whats going on?"  
  
Dumah walked up to her and hugged her, earning another slap from her when his hand drifted too close to her rump and he also got a hearty growl from Vorador himself.  
  
As he rubbed his cheek, he smiled slightly. "Happy Birthday Adrienne."  
  
Adrienne blinked," How did you know it was my birthday today?"  
  
They all pointed at Marcus, who smiled. "Remember Adrienne..I'm known to control minds and I can also read them."  
  
She smiled and hugged him.  
  
He hugged back carefully, as he also tried to keep an eye on his father, just in case.  
  
After everyone had hugged her, they made her sit down in a tall backed, red chair.  
  
Each of them then gave her gifts of all sorts.  
  
Kain gave her a bracelet that glowed when she was happy or sad.  
  
Marcus gave her a set of robes like his own. She told him earlier that week that she wished she had a set that looked like his. She thought he was a good dresser.  
  
Sebastian gave her a dagger that was easy to grip and looked wicked. He promised to teach her how to use it as soon as she was able to hold it right.  
  
Faustus, knowing she would like it, gave her a beautiful set of hair clips set with jewels and gold.  
  
Magnus gave her a pair of knee high boots for her to wear. He said they would come in handy when she started to train with Sebastian , they had good floor grips he said.  
  
Each of Kain's sons gave her a different piece of jewelry. She got two necklaces, a ring, arm cuffs, ear rings , and an choker.  
  
They laughed and talked all day until Vorador asked if she would walk with him.  
  
She nodded and followed him out into the gardens.  
  
He smiled down at her," I need to give you my present. Close your eyes."  
  
Something abit heavy went around her neck and she opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
"Oh Vorador! It's beautiful."  
  
And it was, it was an silver amulet with a red symbol made into the back gem in the center. She recognized it as Vorador's symbol. She seen him use it on some papers.  
  
Turning around she hugged him tightly, bringing him close.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
She nodded," It's the most beautiful thing I ever seen!"  
  
He smiled, truly happy.  
  
They slowly came together in a kiss that would even make the fates blush.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like the chapter! And I want some reviews from all of you! I'll write more as soon as I get them! Well bye bye for now! 


	8. Sarafan and....O_O! Kain keep your son's...

Thanks for all those that had reviewed! And for someone's question..I did mess up in the last chapter. I meant for Magnus to give Adrienne the boots, but I didn't pay enough attention. But I fixed it! Yah! Well on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was beautiful as she and all the sons of both Kain and Vorador walked through the gardens.  
  
Kain and Vorador stated that they had to speak to each other in private, and everyone could tell something was wrong by the look on both of the older vampires faces.  
  
And by the time they made their way back to the house, Dumah had a broken nose and a bloody lip and Raziel had a black eye, for not being able to keep their hands to themselves.  
  
Marcus was following close behind Dumah, making sure he wasn't going to try another move on Adrienne. Sebastian was following Raziel for the same reason.  
  
It was really funny to watch Kain's two sons walk up the steps with their head hung down with Vorador's son's walking behind them with murder in their eyes. They had grown to understand that Adrienne was Vorador's and Vorador's alone.  
  
Adrienne stood to the side and allowed for them to go ahead of her inside. She smiled when she looked at Sebastian and Marcus. Sebastian had basically named himself and Marcus her bodyguards. Marcus, though truly, was her best friend acted as if he was her big brother at times.  
  
Marcus smiled at her when he spotted her and put his hand on her shoulder, leading her into the mansion.  
  
"You know you pack quite the punch for someone your size. I never seen anyone hit Dumah AND Raziel."  
  
They both laughed as they watched Faustus point and laugh at Raziel and Dumah who both in turn chased after him. They laughed all the harder as Faustus, Dumah, and Raziel nearly ran Vorador and Kain over as they came out to see what all the noise were about.  
  
Kain just stared after his sons then looked at Rahab.  
  
"They touched Adrienne didn't they?"  
  
Rahab sighed and nodded his head slowly.  
  
Adrienne noticed that Vorador looked ready to rip Dumah's and Raziel's heads off when they came back running through the room after Faustus, who was laughing like a manic.  
  
She smiled and walked over to Vorador, who was busy glaring daggers at the boys to notice her, and kissed his cheek.  
  
Vorador blinked and looked down to see Adrienne smiling up at him. He couldn't help not smiling back at her angelic face. He bent his head and nuzzled the mark on her neck, then after giving the mark a kiss, he stood straight.  
  
Kain raised the soul reaver up in the air as the boys ran by again and they all stopped promptly when they saw it.  
  
Kain snorted and put his sword away and nodded to Vorador to tell them the news.  
  
Vorador, seeing Kain's nod, sighed and took Adrienne's hand while he cleared his throat.  
  
"My children and friends, I'm afraid I have bad news. It seems the Sarafan are getting more open with their persecution of our kind. Many of us have been killed already. Our clans and families aren't safe anymore from the Sarafan." He pulled Adrienne close to him and wrapped his arms around her as he said this," My spies have sent word that they are close to the Drowned Abby, as we all know that's Rahab's territory. Lucky for those vampires which can stand water and can hide. Other's have been less fortunate. I must ask you to warn your clan's and fledglings of this upcoming danger."  
  
Everyone nodded and went in different directions to get to work on warning their clans and children.  
  
Vorador felt Adrienne's gaze on him and he turned his golden eyes down onto her face which was turned up to his.  
  
"Are we in danger Vorador?"  
  
Vorador thought for a moment then shook his head," At the moment we are safe here. But they are taking a great risk to go through Kain's son's territories like they are. They are up to something, the stupid human cattle are always up to one thing or another."  
  
She watched the expression on his face and leaned her head onto his shoulder as he rubbed on her back.  
  
They stayed like this for a few moments then Vorador led her to his rooms, where he sat down in front of a large fire in one of his armchairs.  
  
He pulled her so she came to rest in his lap as he nuzzled and licked the mark on her neck as she smiled.  
  
"Your really proud of that mark aren't you?"  
  
She could feel his teeth against her neck as he smiled.  
  
"Who wouldn't be proud to claim you?" He raised his head and looked down into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He kissed her slowly as he whispered, almost to softly for her to hear.  
  
"I would die for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter! Yah! Well I heart reviews so give me one and I'll cont. I promise! 


	9. Vorador Knows What You Done and He Is Co...

Thanks for all those that reviewed! I'm very happy with the results. I really wish for some more reviews on my other story "Dark Angel" but anyways on with this story!  
  
  
  
  
  
They were at it again. Except this time it was Raziel, Dumah, and Turel who were after her.  
  
'What is the deal with this guys? Can't they take a hint?'  
  
She ran down the hallway from them and hid behind a corner. As soon as they came near her she jumped out and Koed all three of them.  
  
'That will teach you to mess with me.'  
  
Zephon walked into the hall to see what happened then stood and stared.  
  
"Here we go again..Hey Dad! They were at it again!"  
  
Raziel, who just woke up, glared at his younger brother. "Tattle Tale!"  
  
Zephon smiled and stuck out his tongue at his older brother who snapped at him.  
  
Marcus and Sebastian walked in, both growling down at the boys, and yanked them to there feet.  
  
Adrienne giggled and walked to Marcus and Sebastian and kissed their cheeks. "Thanks for helping me guys. Where is Kain and Vorador?"  
  
Marcus blushed slightly and looked at Sebastian who turned to looked at her from the corner of his eye as he had Turel in a strangle hold.  
  
"They are in a meeting, but Vorador wants to talk to these three. He told us to bring you to him specially."  
  
All three of them paled as Marcus grinned violently down at them.  
  
"Yes he said he had some 'very' important 'lessons' to teach you all. Kain even let him borrow the soul reaver for this little lesson."  
  
Dumah widened his eyes," The..the.soul reaver?!"  
  
All three boys looked ready to faint as Sebastian and Marcus smiled cruelly down at them. Marcus leaned down to their eye level and bared his teeth. "Having fun now kiddies? Uncle Vorador is going to teach you a lesson you will never forget. Sebastian do you think he will slice or chop them up?"  
  
Raziel turned even paler than normal." Slice!?" Turel blinked up at them," Chop?!"  
  
Sebastian chuckled," Oh, I think this time calls for both. Don't you agree little brother?"  
  
Marcus nodded his head and put his hand on Adrienne's shoulder as he winked at her.  
  
At the same time all the boys tried to get away from Sebastian and Marcus. But Marcus held them still mentally as Sebastian and him dragged them down the hall as they were whimpering and crying. You could hear the laughter from Marcus and Sebastian even as the heavy doors of Vorador's study shut firmly.  
  
Adrienne watched with wide eyes after them." They're not gonna let me watch?"  
  
She crosses her arms then smiled as she saw the door bust open and all three running like bats out of hell with Vorador, Marcus, Sebastian and Kain running after them with manic gleams in there eyes.  
  
She sighed then laughed and ran after them.  
  
'I always pick the dangerous ones to love.'  
  
Listens as Vorador cornered the boys and smiled.' And I love him!'  
  
She ran to join in on the fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lol! I know a short chapter but I wanted to add alittle fun to the story so I added this! I hope you all liked it. Please give me reviews and please review my other story too! 


	10. Forever

Thanks for all that reviewed my stories! Everyone seems to like this story more than my other one. Oh well..I love this story too! As I do my others. Well on with the story.  
  
  
  
Adrienne opened her eyes slowly in the darkness of the room. She looked around then sighed and leaned her head against Vorador's naked chest.  
  
She smiled as she felt his chest was still warm from their earlier activities.  
  
Vorador opened his golden eyes and looked down at his young love silently.  
  
'Does she really know how much I love her?'  
  
A whisper from Kain came into Vorador's head.  
  
~It's about time you two settled down! No one else in this mansion can sleep with all those moans and screams! ~  
  
Vorador chuckles and leaned his head back, his large ears drooping slightly in his relaxed state. He watched Adrienne to see that she had gone back to sleep before he whispered back.  
  
~ Your just mad that you couldn't get any Kain. How long has it been since someone was in your bed?~  
  
There was a pause then Kain's growl entered his head and he laughed loudly.  
  
~Oh I think I hit a nerve ending! Is something the matter Kain, my boy?~  
  
Kain snapped mentally at him and cut off the link.  
  
Vorador smiled and rubbed up and down Adrienne's back before he tangled his talons in her hair and pulled her face up to his to kiss her gently as she slept. She opened her eyes and smiled at him as she kissed him back.  
  
She turned over and Vorador wrapped his arms around her from behind her to pull her body to his tightly.  
  
She chuckled as she heard a purring sound coming from Vorador.  
  
"You happy Big Guy?"  
  
Vorador smiled his 'you better believe it' smile and kissed her neck.  
  
She turned and held him to her gently. "Vorador..What is in our future? Where are we going in this relationship?"  
  
Vorador leaned his head against hers.  
  
"I dunno.but I do know you will be here with me for as long as I can see."  
  
She smiled and played with his ears as he laughed.  
  
She slowly fell asleep.  
  
He watched her silently then whispered quietly.  
  
"Forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
I heart reviews! I will cont. only then. I'll be starting another fanfic soon! Read it! 


	11. Dumah in a Tutu?!

Thanks for all those that reviewed my story! I'm off of writers block! Yah! * dances around* Anyway.lets get started!  
  
  
  
  
  
A crash sounded in the mansion as a vase fell over to the marble ground.  
  
Dumah, Raziel and Turel tore through the room, fast as lightning with Faustus, Sebastian, and Marcus running after them.  
  
Kain, Adrienne, and Vorador sat on the couch as they watched the boys run around the room.  
  
The three lieutenants dove for the door but Magnus slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
They stopped and stared at the door for a few minutes then were tackled from behind by the others.  
  
"Hey that's no fair! We weren't ready!" Turel whined.  
  
"My hair! It's ruined!" Raziel jumps up and ran around the room sobbing as Kain shook his head in embarrassment.  
  
Dumah was still on the floor with Turel, Turel trying to get Faustus and Marcus off him, while Sebastian was holding his sword over his head, smiling cruelly, dangerously close to scalping him.  
  
"Get off! Get off!" Dumah was screaming like a girl now as Sebastian lifted the sword over his head.  
  
Adrienne was laughing so hard she was crying, her head laying in Vorador's lap as he stroked her hair.  
  
Kain had already buried his face in a pillow to hide his embarrassed face as he thought darkly.  
  
'Why do I have to always get the stupid ones?'  
  
Adrienne smiled over at him. 'Just lucky I guess.'  
  
He growled and buried his face deeper into the pillow.  
  
Vorador was having the time of his life as he cheered his sons on.  
  
"Come on boys! Get them good!"  
  
Dumah had finally got away but for some reason or another was dressed in a tutu.  
  
Adrienne blinked and looked at the other boys who were just as surprised as him.  
  
Dumah blushed, "What? It's a hobby." He marched out the room.  
  
Everyone shuttered slightly at the image of Dumah in a woman's tutu.  
  
Kain stared blankly," He doesn't get it from my side of the family. I'm sure of that much. It's not from me."  
  
Vorador looked at him," We better hope so or I would be thinking of all those times you worked for me and I would know what you daydreamed of all those times. And here I was thinking it was Umah."  
  
Kain just hissed at Vorador and looked at his other sons who were laughing their butts off on the floor, along with Vorador's sons, who looked unable to stand up.  
  
They all decided not to ask any questions.  
  
  
  
  
  
I decided to have alittle fun. I hope you liked it! I'll write more soon! 


	12. Umah?!

Hello again everyone! I'm back! I been on a trip over the weekend and wasn't able to update but I'm back now and ready to write. It might be a short chapter because it's abit late over here but I'll try.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Adrienne laughed slightly as she remembered Dumah in his little tutu. Kain said he was going to have a talk with his son and walked off after Dumah. It had been a few hours since they had left.  
  
Vorador watched her as she smiled and played chess with Marcus as Sebastian was giving her tips. He seemed more into the game than she was really.  
  
Vorador smiled as he watched his young love beat Marcus, while his son looked surprised at her skill of the board. He wasn't about to tell his son that they played a few games of chess every night before bed.  
  
Adrienne turned and noticed Vorador smiling at her and she smiled back. She winked then turned her attention back to the game.  
  
He sat back in his chair and sipped at his goblet of blood as he thought silently as he gazed at her form.  
  
'How I love her. But can it really last, me being who I am?'  
  
Adrienne gazed up at Vorador out of the corner of her eye.  
  
'I love him so much. He is so wise and kind to all those around him. Well everyone except Kain's sons. But how could he ever love a little nobody like myself?'  
  
And since she wasn't paying attention to the game at hand, she quickly lost to Marcus.  
  
Vorador's eyes flashed with surprise as he surveyed the game.  
  
'How could she lose? That was an easy game.'  
  
The question was clear in his eyes as he turned his head to look at Adrienne, who looked just as surprised as him.  
  
"Maybe I'm just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She smiled at Vorador as Marcus and Sebastian raised their eyebrows.  
  
Vorador chuckled, he knew she would tell him what was on her mind when she was ready to tell him.  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open to the room and a tall woman walked in. Everyone turned and gasped.  
  
"Umah?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it was short! But I'm falling asleep. Please review this short chapter if you please. * whimpers* 


	13. Outraged

Thanks for all those that have reviewed to this story. I'm now back and ready to rumble. Now lets get ready to cont. my story. I've had a ton of reviews! I nearly forgot! But I'm now back and ready to write. Let's start!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Umah stared directly at Adrienne as she strode forward. Kain, with his sons and Vorador's, stood to their feet and stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
Umah grabbed her roughly by the throat and pulled her close, looking her face over silently.  
  
Vorador leap to his feet and grabbed Umah around her wrist.  
  
"Umah! What do you think your doing?"  
  
His voice sounded cold and smooth to Adrienne, and it scared her more than anything Umah could do to her. He had never seen him act so cold before except when it came to Kain's sons.  
  
Umah's eyes flicked briefly to her father then back to Adrienne.  
  
"You're the one the Sarafan were talking about. You're the girl my father saved." She growled suddenly," You're the one he loves."  
  
Adrienne raised her eyebrow, listening to her.  
  
She acted as if the word was a curse of sorts, but Adrienne had never felt happier since she had met Vorador. She loved him.  
  
Adrienne stood straight and looked up at the taller woman without fear.  
  
"What if I am? What does it mean to you?"  
  
Umah tightened her hand around her throat as she whispered to her into her head.  
  
~Stay away from my father! I'm warning you! Or you will die by my hand! ~  
  
Adrienne stared up at her defiantly and whispered back with a smile.  
  
~Make me. ~  
  
Umah's eyes widened as then filled with pure fury. She jerked up her other hand to strike her when she was thrown across the room like a rag doll.  
  
Adrienne put her hand to her throat and looked at Vorador who stood in front of her protectively. She nearly screamed when she saw he held the Soul Reaver in his hand. She turned and looked at Kain who looked saddened by the outcoming of the little fight.  
  
Vorador walked slowly forward and yanked Umah to her feet.  
  
"You will not strike her. You will not hurt her. You will respect her. And if you don't then I must ask you to leave my house until I tell you otherwise."  
  
Umah sucked in her breath in rage.  
  
"You would choose that little flegeling over me?! Your daughter?!  
  
Vorador nodded his head slowly.  
  
"I love her."  
  
At that Umah went berserk and scratched Vorador across his face and snapped at him as he threw her out the door.  
  
"Don't you ever come back Umah. I'm sorry this had to happen, but you have no reason to act the way you did toward Adrienne. Now you must leave."  
  
Vorador turned away from her and the doors shut behind him.  
  
Adrienne watched as he walked past her solemnly and into the shadows.  
  
She walked after him and put her hand on his arm.  
  
He slowly looked down at her then pulled her into a tight hug, the soul reaver cold against her thigh but singing with power.  
  
Vorador kissed her forehead gently as he looked over at Kain, who nodded his head slowly agreeing to the silent question.  
  
Something must be done about Umah.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading my story! Please review! And I'll write more! 


	14. Sickness

Thanks for all those that reviewed! It's about time I updated this story. I got all A's on my interim! Yah! I promise to update all my stories as soon as I'm able to tonight. I think I kept you waiting long enough. I shall now write this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been days since the encounter with Umah, with no sign of her at all in Vorador's lands. But Vorador said himself that if she was truly mad then she wasn't too far away.  
  
Even Vorador's spies were having difficulty finding the vampire. And the more they searched for her, the more worried Vorador got about Sarafan reinforcements with Umah protecting her from his view.  
  
He knew she wouldn't listen to him now that he had made his choice of between her and Adrienne.  
  
He looked over at Adrienne, who sat by the window, and sighed. She hadn't been very well since the fight with Umah and her skin tone was proving him right when he thought she hadn't been feeding regularly.  
  
Marcus was also very worried about his young friend. At this rate she would end up destroying herself. She was getting weaker by the day and they knew if she didn't start eating soon or hunting that she wouldn't survive till the next fight.  
  
Vorador walked silently up behind Adrienne and leaned over to nuzzle her neck gently. Her head leaned to the side to allow him access to her neck.  
  
"My dear, please eat! I'm begging you, you need your strength!"  
  
The eyes that looked up at him looked empty of life.  
  
Vorador growled and looked at Kain, who was watching Adrienne with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Umah did something to her when she touched her. It's not normal even for a unhealthy vampire to go this long without trying to feed or snap at something."  
  
Raziel nodded," She hasn't tried to hit up in a week."  
  
Vorador just hissed at Raziel, who backed away, then down at his young love.  
  
"Is there anything we can to Kain?"  
  
Kain looked at Adrienne for a while then looked up slowly at Vorador. "You already know the answer to that."  
  
Vorador's heart twisted painfully in his chest as he shakily stroked her hair.  
  
Marcus covered his eyes and his brothers could tell he was crying, even Sebastian had silent tears running down his face.  
  
There was a bigger problem now that Umah.  
  
Was there a cure for Adrienne?  
  
  
  
  
  
I know short but I have a lot of things to write! Please review this short chapter! 


	15. Death and Umah

Thanks for all those that reviewed my story. It's been a sad day remembering September 11 and the World Trade Centers and all those that died. ( I was truly pleased with how America pulled out of the shambles and stood tall. Well anyway, I shall get on with this story now.  
  
  
  
Adrienne was getting weaker everyday. She had been placed in a bed and her energy was visibly leaving her body and soul into nothing more than an empty shell.  
  
Vorador rarely left her side as he held her hand tightly within his own. He had nothing but hope to hold onto now. Marcus had long become violent in his search for Umah, killing anyone who wouldn't or couldn't give him the information he wanted. Sebastian had gone the same way as Marcus and started a village side killing spree.  
  
Kain was also deep into the search for Umah as was his sons.  
  
Vorador could only watch in sadness as his young love's life slowly faded. They needed the antidote and fast or..Adrienne would die.  
  
Adrienne, herself, would sometimes wake up to find Vorador in tears as he watched protectively down at her.  
  
"Master Vorador! We believe we have caught sight of Umah!"  
  
Vorador looked down at Adrienne's weak form and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hold on just alittle while longer little one. Your going to be fine."  
  
He got from his seat and walked quickly from the room.  
  
Adrienne laid her head back gently against the pillows and looked around the room.  
  
She heard a small click and she turned her head weakly to see the window open, the curtain's blowing hauntingly.  
  
Her eyes widened as a figure leaped through the window silently.  
  
At this moment she wished she could scream..as she saw Umah stand to her full height.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's short but I promise to make my next story very long! I just wanted alittle teaser story. Well if you review..I'll write more! 


	16. Adrienne's Back!

Thanks for waiting so long! I'm back to write alittle! Thanks for waiting so long!  
  
  
  
  
  
Adrienne tried her best to pull herself away on the bed as Umah walked forward slowly, her gaze fixed on her alone.  
  
Adrienne fell to the ground on the side of the bed weakly, a cut slowly dripping blood as she tried to get farther away from the predator that was after her.  
  
"You took my father away from me. And now you will pay for your crimes against me!"  
  
Umah raised her claws to strike her down, but at the last moment she was jerked back and lifted off the ground to look into the face of Vorador that roared in fury as he threw her against the wall.  
  
"How dare you try to harm her! You who work for those human cattle!"  
  
All the others ran in, Sebastian and Marcus ran over to Adrienne and helped her up slightly as she drooped against them as she was fighting to keep alive after the ordeal.  
  
Vorador yanked on Umah's neck, nearly cracking it as he swung her around and hit her again.  
  
"Where is the antidote to what you did to Adrienne!? Tell me now!"  
  
Umah tried to speak but Vorador slapped her across her unmarked face, knocking her out instantly.  
  
Vorador backed up and looked at Magnus and Faustus. "Search her! I refuse to touch her!"  
  
Both the boys looked for a few minutes then came up with a bottle with a greenish liquid inside.  
  
Vorador grabbed it instantly and turned to Adrienne but nor before barking out the order to get rid of Umah's body and throw her into his dungeon. Everyone shivered...no one wanted to know what went on in Vorador's dungeons.  
  
Vorador opened the top of the vial and slipped the liquid past Adrienne's pale lips. Adrienne went limp and a dark purple fog slid around her then slipped into her body through her mouth. Her body filled out and became her old form again as she was set back on the ground on her own to feet.  
  
Adrienne instantly ran into Vorador's arms, which were aching to hold her to his body. As the others worked things out, and smiled as they took glances at Vorador and Adrienne who wasn't able to separate their lips from each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for waiting! Please review! 


	17. Zephon too!

I know I haven't wrote in a long time.don't kill me!  
  
Adrienne grinned as she kicked at the dummy in the training room. It felt so good to be back again after all that bed time.she didn't want to see a bed for a very long time..and Vorador wasn't too happy about that.  
  
She jabbed again at the dummy, slicing it's head off and watched as it rolled across the floor with a cruel smile on her face.  
  
'Oh yes...if feels good to be back.'  
  
Faustus and Sebastian were fighting over some servant who was wise enough to sneak away while they were fighting. Marcus just sat in one of the chairs ,and using his abilites, Made a servant do back flips for over thirty minutes.  
  
Adrienne chuckled and looked at him.  
  
"Your going to make him break his neck."  
  
Marcus only shrugged and went back to controlling the servant, this time making him chase Faustus around the room trying to kiss him.  
  
Adrienne's eyebrow twitched and she went back to mutating the dummy.  
  
Kain and his sons had arrived again the previous night and were either playing cards or trying to pick up women.  
  
She stopped suddenly as she felt a clawed hand on her behind.  
  
It was too small to be Vorador's and it didn't have his distint claws...which in this case it meant is was..  
  
"DUMAH!!"  
  
She swung around only to punch Zephon straight in the face.  
  
She blinked for a minute before her eyes turned red and Zephon backed away and high tailed it out of there.  
  
"You want a piece of me too?! Come back here and get it..right after I knock your fangs into the back of your stinkin' throat!!"  
  
Dumah looked up from the card game to watch as Zephon ran screaming past the door..followed by Adrienne who seemed to have stolen Kain's reaver once again. Rehab looked at his brothers.  
  
"You know that was very mean to dare him to do that when we know he never turns down dares."  
  
Dumah shrugged.  
  
"Better him than me."  
  
Please review! 


	18. Alora

Thanks for the reviews..  
  
Zephon had been in a coma like state ever since Adrienne had finally caught up with him.  
  
Adrienne sighed as she sat back in Vorador's lap as he ran his talons through her hair.  
  
"Vorador...do you think we will ever stop the Sarafan?"  
  
Vorador stayed silent for a moment before he sighed.  
  
"We can only hope we can rid the world of their influence."  
  
Marcus nodded his head in agreement as he glanced at them from his place in the overstuffed chair in the corner, surrounded my maps of big and small.  
  
"The Sarafan have too long ruined our ranks with their useless murdering. I only wish that there was someway we could look into their plans ahead of time."  
  
Adrienne thought slightly then nodded.  
  
"I have someone that might be able to help us. A old friend of mine I knew since before I became a vampire...her name is Alora."  
  
Sebastian walked in," Alora..I heard of her..quite the sneaky young fledgling. Worse than Zephon's clan could ever be...and Kain use's Zephon's fledglings for spying purposes, I think we should try to recruit this.Alora."  
  
Adrienne nodded her head silently." But I don't know how she will react to you."  
  
Marcus looked up from his maps. "What ever do you mean?"  
  
Adrienne looked over to Marcus and pushed her hair back behind her ears.  
  
"She doesn't like men..she finds them overpowering and useless. I doubt she would follow any plan we would make if she knew she would have to take orders from one of you or Vorador."  
  
Faustus puffed up.  
  
"How can she not like mean when she could have someone as handsome as myself?"  
  
He brushed his hair back as Vorador rolled his golden eyes before covering them with his claws chuckling.  
  
Faustus glanced around as the others were either looking away or chuckling.  
  
"What?...What are you laughing at?"  
  
Adrienne just chuckled and kissed Vorador gently before standing and walking out.  
  
"I'll go write her a note and see if I can't get her to come join us."  
  
Vorador watched her before he turned back to his sons who was looking at him with smug looks on their faces.  
  
"What?"  
  
They just smiled and went back to work on looking over the boundries.  
  
Vorador laid his ears back and stood to his feet as he walked out the room in the direction Adrienne had taken.  
  
He found her sealing up a message and handing it to a servant that was waiting by the door for her to finish.  
  
"Here..take this to Alora at the Blue Maid's tavern in Meridian."  
  
The servant nodded and rushed off down the hall.  
  
Vorador walked to Adrienne slowly and kissed her gently.  
  
"You think she will come?"  
  
Adrienne looked out the window.  
  
"We can only hope." 


	19. The Huntress Has Returned

Thanks for all those that reviewed! I love you all! Now to cont. with this story!  
  
Sitting by the fire silently Adrienne thought over the past few months with Vorador and his sons. She glanced up as Zephon wobbled into the room. He took once glance at her, screamed like a little girl then ran like his life depended on it.  
  
Adrienne sighed and sweat dropped. 'Well he deserved it anyway.'  
  
She stood to her feet and headed towards dinner. Her feet tapped softly on the cold marble of the floors in the mansion. She watched silently as the candlelight danced across the floors and walls, trying to penetrate the dark shadows. Pushing the great wooden door open she made her way into the main hall where she paused a moment to look around at the rich colors.  
  
'So many things have happened since I arrived here..so many different things.'  
  
She heard a bustling across the main hall in the study. Raising her eyebrow she made her way over and opened it slowly and peered inside. Kain and Vorador were sitting in two over stuffed chairs by a fireplace with a table in between them. A large map was laid across it, certain points marked and set on the map with red marks. As Vorador and Kain were mumbling to each other about locations and what not, Adrienne turned her head to glance at all the son's playing a game of poker. Well all except Sebastian, he just glared and pointed out moves and plays to Turel who was actually being a competition to Rehab, Marcus, and Raziel.  
  
Adrienne rolled her eyes before making her way into the room. A few looked up from the card game to see who entered before returning to the game. She walked over behind Marcus who seemed to be having trouble, after giving the cards a one over she picked up one of his cards and put it in another place. Marcus gave a smile as he put the cards down. "I win!" The brothers looked at him in shock while giving Adrienne a dark look. She quickly walked over to Vorador and Kain.  
  
"The Sarafan are making their way here, here, and here." Vorador pointed out certain areas to Kain who nodded silently.  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder and bent down to kiss his cheek. He looked over his shoulder and smiled up at her tiredly. She looked down at him concerned and he must have noticed because the next thing she knew he was reassuring her he was all right and for her to beat the boys in a card game.  
  
She sighed as she turned to join the boys.  
  
The doors burst open to reveal a servant. "Lady Adrienne..there is someone here to see you!"  
  
The servant was shoved out the way by the person behind them, a woman came into view, her hands on her slim hips. Shoulder length blond hair framed her face and light hazel eyes peered around until they landed on Adrienne. The woman made her way forward, the metal of her boots tapping on the floor under her as her black cloak flowed behind her silently.  
  
Adrienne's eyes widened as she stood up straight. All the vampires in the poker game had already dropped their cards and were turned around to watch this newcomer. Sebastian walked forward slightly but then stopped at the look Vorador gave him.  
  
The newcomer looked around in disgust at the other vampires.  
  
"Adrienne..was it truly neccessary that you needed my assistance?"  
  
Adrienne walked forward a few more steps and smiled. "Alora?"  
  
Alora gave a wicked smile that made even Lord Kain's look like a simple grin. Adrienne gave a nod.  
  
"The huntress has returned"  
  
please review!! 


	20. Faustus's Big Mouth!

Wow! Thanks for all of you that reviewed my story! Yay! I love it! I know you been waiting for the next one so hear it is.Hehehe!  
  
Alora gave a wicked grin as she smiled back at Adrienne and went into a low bow, her arm swinging out to over dramatize it as her light hair fell to cover her face.  
  
"Why of course dear Adrienne. The huntress never stays down."  
  
Adrienne chuckled and shook Alora's hand before pulling her into a tight hug. Which was hard to do with Alora's dark armor in the way. Adrienne chuckled and tapped at the armor slightly.  
  
"I see you taken up a darker look my friend."  
  
Alora laughed, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Believe it or not this armor becomes quite useful."  
  
Adrienne nodded then looked at the others in the room who were either staring with wide eyes or standing up trying to get a better look at Alora.  
  
The person in question looked at all the males in the room with a slightly disgusted and untrusting gaze.  
  
"Well my friend, are you going to introduce me to your 'friends'?"  
  
Adrienne looked slightly taken back by Alora sudden change in mood before she noticed she was watching the men watching her. After a brief nod she introduced everyone in the room, telling them their name, title, and position. When she introduced Vorador's sons, they each got up to try and shake her hand but she stood a step back and exposed her long fangs, clearly showing that if they took one step more that they were going to be in some deep trouble.  
  
Adrienne winced slightly as she watched her friend as she cont. to introduce the sons.  
  
"And the taller man with the armor and cape is Sebastian, he is Vorador's oldest."  
  
Faustus who was sporting a scratched hand from the dear huntress grumbled.  
  
"She is just like Sebastian! She hates me but likes Adrienne! Not to mention they dress alike!"  
  
Both Sebastian and Alora turned and gave a warning growl to Faustus who instantly became silent. Alora turned and looked at the man known as Sebastian. From what she heard of him from Adrienne he was a quiet man but with a lot of power underneath it all. She let her eyes roam over his features as he cont. to glare at his younger brother. He had strong features and beautiful black hair. He turned his head and looked at her, their eyes locking. For some reason Alora's heart jumped. She widened her eyes slightly in surprise before she put up her cold mask once again.  
  
'There is no way I'm attracted to that man! I can't!'  
  
So what did you think?? They have some chem.. going on here. LoL! Please review. 


	21. Adrienne's Past Nature Revealed

Guess who is back!! I been playing LOK: Defiance.it's cool! Confusing but cool! Yah!  
  
Alora watched Adrienne the next evening through narrowed eyes as Adrienne smiled and sat among the boys who were playing a game on who could tell the best fight stories.  
  
'Pathetic! What has happened to her?! To the warrior?!'  
  
When Adrienne giggled at some silly joke Alora slammed her slender hand down on a nearby desk causing everyone within to jump and jerk their heads towards her.  
  
"Adrienne! What has happened to you?! You are weak! Giggling like a fool. like a love sick young girl without a care in the world! You were once the best! The cruelest! What happened!"  
  
The boys looked at Alora silently then slowly slid their gaze to Adrienne who was sitting on the side of Marcus's chair with an expressionless face.  
  
"I still am the best."  
  
Alora snorted ,"Your not the Adrienne I remember! You've gone soft!"  
  
Adrienne just sat there calmly and glanced to Vorador who looked back at her in response as he tapped the hilt of his sword at his waist, after a shake of her head he leaned back into his chair, but his hand still wrapped around the hilt readily.  
  
Alora stomped up to her then shifted her gaze to Vorador then back to her.  
  
"Did he cause this? Did he cause you to go soft?"  
  
Alora slowly pulled her sword from the black scabbard at her hip. After the weapon faced in front of her small form Adrienne stood to her feet, her warm green eyes now hard frost emerald.  
  
Her voice was soft as she stared at the form of Alora.  
  
"Put the sword away Alora."  
  
Alora smirked," I think not my dear friend! Not until I rid you of your silly fantasies!"  
  
Adrienne walked forward slowly, her hands clenching and unclenching slowly.  
  
"Stop this now Alora before it gets out of hand."  
  
Alora gave a soft growl as she charged forward with a scream, only to be found against the wall, her face embedded in the uneven wood.  
  
Adrienne growled into her ear.  
  
"Give up now."  
  
Alora hissed in outrage, twisting her body to knock Adrienne off. She had barely pushed her back when Adrienne's claws whipped around smashing into the side of her pale face knocking her body onto the cold marble floor.  
  
She shook her head slowly only to have it slammed back into the ground and Adrienne's pale face to swim into view after the red haze had cleared.  
  
"Raise your hand to Vorador or my friends again, friend or not to you, I will tear you apart."  
  
Alora's pale face paled even more as she nodded, the once brave eyes now shadowed with renewed fear and awe of the younger woman standing over her.  
  
Adrienne shoved her back to the floor and walked out of the room, ripping one door off the hidge.  
  
Marcus glanced at Alora.  
  
"How does it feel to be the prey? To be hunted? I believe she was telling you the truth in her warning."  
  
He nodded his head to his brothers in a silent goodbye and followed Adrienne out.  
  
Alora turned over on her stomach and groaned at the pain in her head as she watched Adrienne walk away as she looked down and whispered.  
  
"I'm your guardian. Why won't you let me protect you?"  
  
She was given no answer.  
  
Please review! ( 


End file.
